


Secret Service (On Her Majesty's)

by soufflegirl91



Series: 007 Fest Creations [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: A Sonnet inspired by On Her Majesty's Secret Service





	Secret Service (On Her Majesty's)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Tumblr

On Secret Service, Tracy, so met we,  
And madly did I fall in love with you.  
The most beautiful angel I did see,  
Never to know our days would be so few.  
The foul Blofeld has sunder'd us apart,  
Our nuptial day he took our future bright.  
Now I must give my life a brand new start,  
Though what is it without you, my dear light?  
The road ahead seems bleak and frightful dark.  
Vengeance will I follow ere I succeed  
In ending he who took from me your spark  
So that your soul forever will be freed.  
In death one day will we two meet again,  
Hollow is the life I must live ‘til then. 


End file.
